Chocolate Chip
by BirdsInMating
Summary: Sora has come to terms with Riku's new girlfriend, Kaori. But when Riku keeps complicating things with Sora, the young boy is left confused. Yaoi, RS RK. Reviews welcome


BIM: Hey there, I'm the new devilsapprentice252. Sorry but I was getting sick of that account so I deleted it. Here's my new story, sorry about the length of the chapter but it'll have to do.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything to do with it, although I have bought the video games.**

* * *

"Alright you guys, it's either a left to the cinema, or a right to the mall." Riku said, glancing over his shoulder to see if any of the lanes were free. Kaori looked thoughtful for a moment. Sora sat in the back and kept his mouth shut.

"Umm, I really want to go and see that movie that just got out. But I could really use some new shoes." She glanced down at her sandals, which were in perfect condition. Riku was getting closer to the intersection.

"Well choose faster because I need to turn somewhere!" Kaori hummed a little bit. Riku started to signal into the right lane. Kaori's head snapped up.

"No left!" She pushed Riku's hands the other direction on the steering wheel, causing the car to cut back into the left and lane and into the turning lane, narrowly missing a white Nissan truck. The driver honked his horn and flipped Riku off. Kaori snuggled back into her seat and stared warmly at Riku.

"I really want to see that horror flick!" Riku let it go, knowing it wasn't a great time to start an argument.

The three arrived at the cinema in one piece. Sora waited for Kaori to get out of the car before he pushed her seat forward to get out. Riku's car was a piece of crap two door 4 banger that he treated like royalty. Sora slammed the door.

"Sora, don't slam the doors! This car has been through enough already!" Sora looked at Kaori who was digging through her bag for her wallet. Sora knew exactly what was coming next. She 'forgot' her wallet at home, and would need Riku to cover todays' bill for her. Of course with Riku being the softy he was around Kaori, he would totally agree and forget all about the money he owed Sora.

It all pretty much played out like that. Sora stood in the popcorn line up while the other two went to look for some seats. The two had been dating for a little over a month now. Sora hadn't minded it at first, but a weird jealousy had risen in him. One he tried to suppress.

"What can I get for you today, sir?"

"Umm… a large popcorn, no butter and a large diet coke."

"Make that two of each." Riku said appearing behind Sora as a ninja would have. Sora sighed, he wasn't in the mood to pay all of this cash. Riku reached in his pocket and pulled out the change. He smirked at Sora.

"Don't worry about it this time. I just got my paycheck and I know I owe you money."

Sora smiled and followed his friend in the theater.

The movie sucked. It was basically just a bunch of guts splattering every 15 seconds. But Sora was trying his best to stay concentrated on the movie, as his two friends were currently going at each other with enough fierceness to rival an h-core porn flick. The film only had 10 minutes left, so Sora spotted his chance. He grabbed the car keys on the arm rest and headed for the car.

15 minutes later the other two emerged, along with a sea of grumpy people, angry that they wasted money on the movie in the first place. Sora climbed in without a word. Riku glanced back at his friend.

"How come you didn't stay for the end man?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged. They dropped Kaori off first, but not without a huge makeout sesh first. Sora got in the front as the two headed for their neighborhood. They had been best friends since 1st year of elementary school, and lived only two doors down from each other. But somehow Sora couldn't help but feel more separated from his friend. Riku stopped the car in front of Sora's house.

"There you go man. I gotta run home first and take a quick shower and then I'll be over." Sora looked confused.

"Umm…?" Riku laughed a little.

"You've already forgotten? It's the Friday the 13th, we always do something on them!" Sora beamed. He forgot the date. It was a childish tradition they had upheld since their second year of middle school. The two were now seniors in High School and still enforced the tradition upon one another.

"Jeeze, and to think you're my best friend, Sora." Riku joked and pulled out. Sora walked into his house with a slightly more upbeat step. His mother didn't look up from the kitchen table. She was dressed to the nines and had 2 cans of Red Bull sugar free beside her.

"Mom, should you really be drinking that before your gala?"

She looked up and smiled at her son.

"If you want your mother to win, you wouldn't be questioning this." Sora laughed and left for his room.

His mom worked as a coach for the local swim team. She was being given an award for her contributions, and had a horrible fear of speaking in public. The Red Bull was there to calm her down. Sora lied on his bed, excited for the night to come. He was soon fast asleep, and failed to notice his door open quietly.

Sora awoke to the smell of something familiar. Riku was sitting on his bed, a pipe in one hand and a lighter in the other. He was in the middle of blowing out some smoke when Sora sat up so abruptly that he startled his friend who began to hack loudly.

"S-sora, don't d-do that!" Riku coughed. Sora glared at Riku and snatched the pipe from his friend and opened his window.

"Are you an idiot? My mom is still here!" He hissed. Riku put up a slender hand to calm his friend down.

"No worries, she left ten minutes ago. And I'm not smoking your shit either, this here's mine." Riku walked up to the window and blew out another hoot. Sora calmed down a little and grabbed the pipe from Riku.

"Well you owe me anyways."

Soon the two were as high as kites and busy watching MTV. Sora had chocolate chips and Riku had an uncooked bag of Ramen noodles. Riku was still smoking a bud, and Sora was very concentrated on the TV before him.

"Sora."

He didn't look up.

"Sora."

Angry to be pulled away from the TV, Sora looked over. Only to have his friends face centimeters away from his.

* * *

BIM: Well that's it, I am still writing so expect an update soon. Please R&R.


End file.
